The Nuevo Conquistadors
Their are 7 Random Mexican KKK Members who made their debut in the Jeri-MAX E-Fed and 1 from the SEX E-Fed. One would later be signed to Jeri-MAX the CAW fed and he would be rechristened Lucas Gomez. Another would be signed to IWT and be renamed Jesus Habinero. The remaining masked members entered the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. After that, They started to get contracts from leagues. Random Mexican KKK Member #1 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, After it ended he would enter the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. Before the Cup, He made his CAW Debut in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He lost to The Crippler. World CAW Wrestling He got signed to WCW on October 10th, 2010. Title History *''New Age Wrestling'' :*1x NAW Hardcore Championship *'Finishers' :*Scissors Kick Random Mexican KKK Member #2 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, After it ended he would enter the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. Before the Cup, He made his CAW Debut in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He lost to Steven Spriter. He signed to DCWL after. Dereks Championship Wrestling League :Random Mexican KKK Member #2 Signed with DCWL on September 28th, 2010. *'Finishers' :*Spear Random Mexican KKK Member #3 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, After it ended he would not do anything until he won the FNW (Fat Niggers Wrestling) World Championship which became an interactive league and he become the first ever World Champion. He would lose the title after one defense and later enter the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. Before he would compete in that though, He would make another appearance in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness and win the NAW Hardcore Championship 4 times in a Hardcore Scramble match and walk out with the title. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He defeated Steven Raden. In the Semi-Finals 6 Man Battle Royal, He would be the first one eliminated. Hardcore Resurrection Wrestling Random Mexican KKK Member #3 got signed to HRW on October 10th, 2010. He lost his first match to Mr.Hawaii on the first episode. Title History *Fat Niggers Wrestling :*1x FNW World Championship (First) *'New Age Wrestling' :*5x NAW Hardcore Championship *'Finishers' **Front Cutter (Refereed in wrestling as RKO and Diamond Cutter) Random Mexican KKK Member #4 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, After it ended he would enter the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. Before the Cup, He made his CAW Debut in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He lost to Jason Matthews. *'Finishers' **Atomic Leg Drop (Reffered in wrestling as Hogan Leg Drop) Random Mexican KKK Member #5 (Lucas Gomez) Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, then signed to the Caw Fed of Jeri-MAX. He would go on to eventually drop the KKK gimmick and become Lucas Gomez, the right hand man to El Jefe and would also win the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship. Jeri-Max He would debut with the KKK Gimmick but would drop it when he became El Jefe's right hand man. He won the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship which he still holds. He is by himself now that El Jefe had been brought to hell by Claude Frollo. Title History *'Jeri-MAX' :*1x Jeri-Max Hardcore Champion (Current) Random Mexican KKK Member #6 (Kevin Federline) Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, ended up turning on Danny Jackpot and revealing himself to be Kevin Federline. Would not move onto a CAW league afterwards and would end the career of Member #6. Random Mexican KKK Member #7 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed. He made his CAW Debut in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness. Winning the NAW Hardcore Championship on 2 separate occasions. World CAW Wrestling He got signed to WCW on October 10th, 2010. Title History *'New Age Wrestling' :*2x NAW Hardcore Championship *'Finishers' **Brainbuster Random Mexican KKK Member #8 (Jesus Habinero) The first member to not be a part of the original 7 but still brought into the group. He started off in SEX on Something Cawful, Which is an E-Fed over there ran by Suspect. He would get signed to IWT. It's Walleh Time :After being in SEX (Suspect Extreme Xtreme) on the Something CAWful Forums, He would be signed to IWT, Which is another fed ran by Suspect. After winning the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, He would become the IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions with the Hurricane. Their team name is MASATA (Mexicans and Superheroes are Totally Awesome). Title History *[[It's Walleh Time|'Its Walleh Time' ]] :*1x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship :*1x IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (w/The Hurricane) *'Finishers' **'Spicy Drop' (Argentine facebuster)